


Date

by DarthLivion (DistantShenanigans)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Post-Episode: s04e07 Darkness on Umbara, Wolfpack!Dogma, clone shipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 02:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13180353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DistantShenanigans/pseuds/DarthLivion
Summary: After Umbara, he adjusts to the 104th, and finds himself growing close to Boost.





	Date

**Author's Note:**

> BACK AT IT AGAIN WITH THOSE STAR WARS RAREPAIRS YA'LL. 8D
> 
> This was literally done because izzysuniversestuff asked for art prompts and I asked for Boost/Dogma with picnic -as seen here: http://aerefyr.tumblr.com/post/169014069186/pokes-head-in-prompts-you-say-how-about
> 
> Once again, unbeta'd. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

It was... odd. Of course, he knew it was for the best; remaining under the 501st as Dogma was never an option. In fact, going by Dogma at all anymore wasn't an option, either. Dogma was... well, he was dead. Mace Windu had seen to that. He'd even called Commander Wolffe to join them in his quarters, at the Temple.

He had gone in as Dogma, and had come out as Uj'ika.

Wolffe took him under his wing, at that. In fact, most of his background was much the same as before, with just a few tweaked details. He was still a failed Command Clone (which, there were more than anyone liked to admit, so it was possible), and he was still one of the clones to be shipped out under ten, like most of their vode had been. He had even served under Krell, like he'd done for real, but instead, they were tweaking it that he'd served under Commander Wolffe, before he was shipped back to Kamino for further 'Command Training'.

The tweaks were: he'd served on Umbara as one of Krell's clones, he had no real battalion assignment until the 104th, he had no friends, since they died under Krell.

None of it mattered though, since Wolffe's closest vode seemed to know the truth. Even the general seemed to know the truth.

“So, Uj'ika.” Boost was the one who often reaffirmed his new name, to him. It helped more than he wanted to admit. And while Wolffe had taken him under his wing, Boost was the one who tended to give him soft touches, here and there. Nothing too forward, or uncomfortable. A gentle shoulder squeeze here, and a small, soft hand squeeze there... It comforted him, more than anyone knew. “How come you never join the pack when we go to bed?”

Boost was referring to the piles that the 104th tended to sleep in, in the barracks. Even Wolffe joined them, more often than not. He couldn't, though. It was a lot of touching, and he wasn't sure if he could even _handle_ that much touching. He knew he was getting touch-starved, and it was probably why Boost often touched him softly, when very few people were around, but he still didn't know if that much was okay – for him, personally, at least.

“I... I never... There's never – I've never been... _That_ much...” He struggled to explain it, because it sounded _stupid_ , when he tried to put it into words, but Boost instead gave him a sad look.

“You've never been touched that much before.” The fact Boost could read him so easily, and not only not just him, but _sympathize_ with him... It made his heart ache, and he didn't know how to feel about it. Before, it had only been Tup that could connect with him, like that.

But Tup wasn't here. Tup would never be here.

“Boost! Uj'ika! There you... are...” Both of them looked to where Ram'ser was – in the door way, staring at them in bafflement.

Boost had brought him out on a picnic (in his and Sinker's private quarters), after all. And, he'd never know why those two had their own room, when they were standard troopers, and when they hardly ever used them – when they kept choosing the piles in the barracks.

(It was not a _date_.)

(It was a totally date.)

“Yeah?” Boost asked, “Wolffe need us?”

“Uh... Not quite. We're meeting up with the 501st for a joint mission, on small planet called Cratol.” Ram'ser replied, “Wolffe told me to tell you both. In person. For some reason. Though, uh... I guess he was... uh...”

Protecting him, just in case he needed it, just in case Boost was pushing boundaries he shouldn't be.

“Just being an overprotective shebs.” Boost rolled his eyes. “Are we needed for a briefing?”

“Uhh...” Ram'ser was still staring at them, clearly _baffled_.

(Much like he was, himself.)

“ _Commander,_ ” He pulled up his comm, deciding to talk to the source. “Are we required for a briefing, since your errand vod seems to be broken.” A snort came from the commlink.

“ _Yes, you two are, actually, required for this. Sinker, Jare, and Wheeze are here as well._ ” Wolffe replied, and Boost looked disappointed.

(It's not a _date_ , so why would he be?)

“Yes'sir.” He replied, even as Boost glared at Ram'ser until he left.

“Hey.” Boost said, and he looked away from the doorway, to Boost. Their noses were touching, and Boost was grinning, though he always seemed to be, when he was with the elder clone. “You should meet me, Sinker, and Wolffe here tonight?” He smiled softly, and nodded.

The kiss was small, and gentle – just like all the other touches Boost ever offered to him. He leaned closer, though, the kiss got a little more rough, more passionate – more _needy_.

They were late to the briefing, if only because Boost let him keep kissing, until he was suddenly uncomfortable with the desire in his pants.

Wolffe gave them an exasperated look, but even the general didn't bother to discipline them.

Sinker and Wolffe never showed up that night.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Mando'a:
> 
> **Uj'ika:** kind of like 'cupcake'. In this, it's Dogma's new alias.  
>  **shebs:** backside, rear, buttocks (also rear of building etc). In this, the phrase equals to: "He's just being an overprotective butt". It's meant as teasing; if Boost was really pissed off at Wolffe for interrupting, he'd have called him a Shabuir, an actual insult.


End file.
